


如你所想

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mental Disorder, Mental Instability, Season/Series 07, Sleep Deprivation, illusion, lucifer issue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 在全是白色的世界里，Sam见到了本应死去许久的天使。





	如你所想

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源这幅图：http://takekawa.lofter.com/post/1cba7652_12776a75  
> @23

Sam在床上蜷缩起身体，环抱着自己，将下巴搁在膝盖上。在他的头顶，天花板从四个方向移动向铁架床所处的位置。白色的油漆不再是斑驳和充满潮湿水迹的暗黄色了，从单调的颜色中生出了，闪耀着五颜六色的，不断变换的色彩。像是失真了的霓虹灯，像是将所有的发光物旋转一周后它们呈现出的样子，在红色中有绿色，绿色中有红色，黄色和黑色混合在一起，以各种不可能在正常人审美中会出现的方式。

Sam出神地抬头仰望，他的视力几乎要跟不上色彩旋转的速度，在不断变幻的光晕中，想象力填补了他视觉上的空白，从绿色的部分中他看出是青草，从红色的部分他看出是鲜花，从黑色的地方他看出深渊，从蓝色的地方他看出天空。那些事物是那么的多，环绕着他，像是宇宙中的所有一切都围绕在他周围，让他不再是这间单人病房里，冰冷的铁架床上的唯一存在。

当Sam凝望它们的时候，脑中浮现第一想法的不是恐惧。与牢笼中Lucifer强迫展示给他的，Lucifer的真实面目不同，这种场景更加古怪，不是那种当他望向Lucifer的真实面目时，被一头按进深渊中，感到被吞没的恐惧，这种感觉——更接近的体验或者说法是，他见到了宇宙，万物在他眼前喧嚣地争先恐后地试图证明它们的存在。

它们吼着，用着各色各样的声音，用着各种各样的语言，声音和声音重叠交织在一起。像是教堂的唱诗班和Dean的车载音乐的混合，像是将醉汉的胡言乱语和斯坦福大学里最条理清楚的教授演讲内容混合在一起，他们听上去像是Sam的熟人，是Dean，是John，是Bobby，那些声音又像是纯粹出于Sam的想象，却没有一个是Lucifer的声音。Sam。这是他唯一听得清楚的音节。他的名字。Sam。声音们说。当每个声音响起，他们是个体，也是全部。

Lucifer不再出现了，这是好事。

Sam紧闭双眼，想想美好的事物。他在心里对自己说。

闭上眼睛后，色块和色块的碰撞消失了，Sam的眼前出现一片全然的漆黑，然后是一道出现在视线边缘的光芒，Sam好奇地睁开眼，幻觉的场景被另外的一副景象代替。

他的眼前出现了Castiel，本应该死去的天使。

天使穿着Sam最后一次和他见面时穿的风衣，风衣之下，是一件和他身上同样款式的白色病号服，他脚上穿着白色的室内鞋。他仍旧像是Sam最后一次见到他的那样，永远像是搞不清状况的样子。感受到Sam的视线，Castiel的头好奇地偏向一边。

“Sam。”

天使的语调里有着难掩的欢快。这脱离了Sam的认知，天使从来不是欢快的。Castiel在不是愁眉苦脸的时候，嘴角偶尔才会露出一个浅浅的微笑。在Sam的记忆里，Castiel的笑容大多数是在和他提到Dean，特别是Dean又做了蠢事的时候才会显现。极少数时候，Castiel会对Sam露出笑容，拙劣的，那种略显尴尬的笑，那种“抱歉这个时候我应该撒谎”的笑容。

在Sam的记忆中，天使的笑容更加像是，基于对人类的观察，对他所见到，却远不能理解的事物的那种兴味盎然的笑容。

“你不是真实的。”Sam对上了Castiel的眼睛，他的眼睛还像是Sam最后一次见到Castiel时的那样蓝，“上次我见到你的时候，你进到了河里。”

“但是我现在在这里，不是吗？”Castiel说，他向前走了一步，走到Sam的床前，床垫微微陷了下去，伴随着增加的重量，那感觉是如此真实，陷下去的重量让Sam的胸口一阵钝痛。他满脑子都是Castiel——已经死了——几个月前的景象历历在目。在他和Dean赶到那条河之前，Castiel的身体破碎得没有一处完好的皮肤，红色的血肉从他的眼眶底下冒出来，黑暗的东西已经充满了Castiel，从他的嘴里，眼睛里，鼻孔里，从他的皮肤争先恐后地涌出来，一点点将Sam记忆中那个天使的印象取代。一瞬间，Castiel在他的记忆中不再是微笑的了，他的脸上挂着狰狞的笑容，俯视的冷淡神情，红色的血液溅满了他的淡色风衣，还有那些从他身上流出来的黑色粘稠液体。

“在进到那条河里之后——没有人能活着回来。”Sam摇头，“你的皮囊不可能在那样的爆炸后还能撑得住。”

说真的，Cas一拐一瘸，张开手臂走进河里的场景绝对会在Sam的噩梦中排进前五名，一遍一遍循环的那种。Sam本以为自己不会在意，毕竟他已经历了那么多操蛋的事情，那么多的离别，他本以为自己不会再在意。Castiel是他和Dean的朋友，Castiel将他脑中的那面墙推倒了，说真的，那些都没有随之而来的疼痛让他猝不及防。越是压抑，反推的力量就越强烈。Castiel不在了，而Sam却没办法向Dean提起他的名字，他连是回忆Castiel的脸都做不到。每当他回想起，记忆就提醒他失去了什么。

他无法承受那种疼痛，于是他选择避而不谈。

现在，Sam痛苦的根源以另一种方式回到了他的身边，Sam不知是应该哭还是笑。

“你知道吗，”Casitiel用着他仿佛唱着歌的音调说，“人不能再次踏入同一条河流，因为河流不再是那条河流，我也不再是那个我。”

“我不明白，Cas，你在说什么？”Castiel将手放在Sam的肩膀上，他弹了起来，那触感是那么地真实，真实得让他的胸口疼痛。

“抱歉。我不是要故意吓到你。”Castiel的眼睛垂下去，他露出一个泄气的表情，“有时候，我没法将我想做的和做出来的行为对上号，你明白吗？有时候，人类的语言是那么贫瘠，没有办法好好地传达我们本来的意思。”

“你是在道歉，为你推倒我的墙的事情？”

“我是指一切。”

“为你欺骗我和Dean，自己阻止天启的一切？”Sam追问。

“我……”眼前的Castiel咬着他的嘴唇，仿佛在心底搜寻一个根本不存在于英语里的词语，他好半天没有开口。Sam只是静静等待天使再度开口，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉我只能一直道歉，我本来不想事情是这样的。”

“但是Cas，我很高兴你在这里。”Sam说，将天使揽过来抱住。Castiel身上有淡淡的蜂蜜味，他的后脑勺上沾了一点草和泥土，Sam将它们拂去。

“我也很高兴进到这里。”Castiel说，语气轻飘飘的，他低下头玩起自己的手指，“你知道吗，当你认为一个事情是真的的时候，它就在你的意识里成为了真的。”

“Lucifer就存在于我的脑海中，他随时都会出现。”想起Lucifer，Sam就浑身发抖，处于一种应激的状态中。Lucifer几乎抽干了他身体里的每一分力气，将他的精神推倒崩溃的边缘，然后又将他抛回到极度的空虚之中，几次之后，他已经分不清那种平静究竟是真实还是虚幻，或者仅仅是精疲力尽之后的颓然。

“但你也见到了我。”

“但你不是真的，”Sam抱紧了Castiel，“我多么希望你是真的。”

“当你能见到我的时候，我就是真的。”Castiel说，Sam听见羽翼展开的声音，轻柔的感觉擦过他的肩膀，他包着绷带的左手。

“三十分钟前，这里的护士给我打了那种会让我昏昏欲睡的药，这就是为什么你会出现，药效过去后，你还是会消失的。”Sam放开了Castiel，转身背对天使，他恨自己的想象力居然能塑造如此丰富的细节，他不过是被困在这间病房里，而他的头脑给他一个经过一段时间就会消失的幻像，他最想见到的事物，然而终究这不过是造出来的。

“我是真的。”Castiel好像不是很明白他的话，只是又强调了一遍。Sam回过头，Castiel的脸出现在Sam的视线里，他望着Sam，带着好奇的审视，他的瞳孔放大了，他将脸扬起，仰视着Sam，他神情中的脆弱显露无遗。

“你只是在假装这都是真的。你是我意识的投射，你希望这是真的，是因为我是这么希望的——”Sam的声音提高了，他的血液在血管里沸腾，眩晕的感觉回来了，他就像是被拉上了一辆迅速往后的列车，在寒风中不停地颤抖，“你不是真的，你已经死了。”他的右手拇指按着被绷带缠起来的手掌，血从层层包裹的绷带后面涌了出来。

“不——Sam。”Castiel的声音里添上了惊慌，“别这样对你自己——我没办法支撑住与你的连接，如果你继续逼迫自己，墙会——”Castiel发出一声凄厉的尖叫，他倒在床上，他摇着头，用Sam觉得会扭断脖子的频率，Castiel的手在空中挥舞着，抓挠着空气中并不存在的事物，Sam不得不将身体的重量压在Castiel身上，防止他伤到自己。在他身下，Castiel仍在挣扎。“Sam！Sam！”天使喊，声音里带着哭喊，“Lucifer，Lucifer就要回来了。”

伴随着天使的悲鸣，在他们的脚下，床下的地板开始裂开，发出噼里啪啦的声音，白色的瓷砖一片片重新排列组合，墙壁那头传来重重的敲击声，有什么巨大而黑暗的东西要进来了。

天使在Sam的身下喘气，呼吸，呼吸，他不停地呼吸，直到他的胸膛吸进了过多的空气，眼泪模糊了Castiel的双眼，他正变得上气不接下气，他吸进去的氧气充满了胸腔和肺部，进到了血液里，“Sam——”Castiel朦胧的双眼穿过泪水看向Sam，于是Sam就做了他唯一能做的。

他附身向前，吻住了Castiel。在他的嘴唇接触到Castiel的瞬间，空间里的移动停止了，眩晕的感觉停止了。

“哦，Sam。”Castiel在他的身下扭动着，他露出了羞涩的表情。Sam抹去了Castiel脸上的泪水和汗水，他手掌上的血液滴到了天使的脸上。Castiel没有管脸上的血，他伸出手握住Sam的手，将他的手指和Sam的交叠在一起。Castiel脸上的表情是Sam所希望的，“我会一直在这里。”他热忱地说，说出Sam心中所想。

那一直是Sam所希望的场景。

END


End file.
